Ever After High: Follow the Yellow Brick Road Or Not?
by Lauren Jur
Summary: When Delilah Gale doesn't pledge her destiny, the others in her story either agree or disagree. I wish that I could put the cover image on but it's taking Fanfiction forever...


Introduction

As the author, it is my job to introduce my characters. Because Wicked is a musical that is based on The Wizard of Oz, then the characters from me Ever After High story about that musical will be in here. So, if you haven't read my Wicked one yet then: Eleanor "Ellie" West is the Royal daughter of Elphaba (the Wicked Witch of the West) and her sister Elaina West is the Rebel daughter of Elphaba. One witch is good and one witch keeps her destiny. There is also the Royal daughter of Glinda the good witch, who goes by the name of Gloria Goodwitch. The characters not introduced in that story were the other characters in the fairy-tale world of Oz. Delilah Gale, the Rebel daughter of Dorothy, Timothy Tin, the Royal son of the Tin Man, Leon Cowardly, Rebel son of the Cowardly Lion, and Sydney Scarecrow, the Royal daughter of the Scarecrow. What about the wizard? Why, there are two children that the fraud wizard had: one daughter who hated being a fraud named Rosy and her brother the Royal, Wilbur "Will" Oz. Margret Munchkin is alright with being small and accepts her destiny, for she is not evil in the book (is she?) Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1: Story That I Was Somehow Born Into

_Ever After High, Ever After High. I must be on my way to move to Ever After High._ Thought Delilah Gale. "The tornado's big, Turner!" said Delilah, "But will I really be that scared as my mother was?" "Delilah! Delilah! Find protection!" said mom's aunt and uncle. Delilah was very tired of having tornadoes all the time so she ran off. "Somewhere over the rainbow." she said. What? That was like her mother! How she didn't want to be that way. "I'll get you my pretty and your little dog too." said a voice.

watch?v=tgSZhRrFIeA

Chapter 2: Welcome to Ever After High!

Everybody went to Ever After High. And here you can choose whatever after destiny you want to follow. Ellie, Elaina, Gloria, Timothy, Leon, Sydney, Rosy, Will, Margret, and last of all, me. I've heard the story of Bella and Brutta Sister. Is it true that if you don't sign that your story will completely ERASE? "Delilah!" said a voice. "Oops." said Delilah, "I'm afraid I was dreaming again." "Dreaming about your happily ever after sometime!" said Sydney, her roommate. "Well, I don't really want my story." said Delilah. Sydney gasped. "Why, your story will erase if you don't follow your destiny!" said Sydney. "That's what they say." said Delilah, "But I've heard that Ever After High lets you choose." Sydney sighed. "Oh, how I wish I had a brain." she said, "But I believe that it was because of the daughter of the Evil Queen didn't sign." But, Delilah wasn't surprised by that. She just presumed that the daughter of the Evil Queen never fit her destiny, for she was never wicked and evil like Eleanor herself. "I doubt she was ever evil." said Delilah. She went to find that girl. "Who is the daughter of the Evil Queen?" asked Delilah. Apple White's jaw dropped. "Why are you talking about her? She just has to poison me for the story!" said Apple. "I guess that you're the daughter of Snow White." said Delilah, rolling her eyes. Apple nodded. "What about it?" she asked. "You have no right to push her in what to do. You can still have your destiny as Snow White without being poisoned. Why do you even HAVE to be poisoned anyway? Destiny is so darn pathetic." "You're the daughter of Dorothy! You have a happily-ever-awesome destiny laid out for you!" said Apple. Delilah looked at Apple. "I can't take Kansas weather. It's always got tornadoes in the part where I come from." said Delilah, "Unlike my mother, I've been dreaming my whole life to find Oz, that world of color." Apple then went back to the original conversation. "The daughter of the Evil Queen is my...roomie. She's over there." said Apple. Delliah smiled at the pale girl with lips as red as blood and hair as blonde as a poisoned golden apple. "Thank you." she said.

Chapter 3: The Quest For Raven Queen!

"Hello. Sorry to interrupt you guys." said Delilah. "Ooh! Are you madder than the hatter, Ever After?" asked Maddie. Delilah looked confused. "Oh, I'm sorry." Said Maddie, "I'm trying not to speak in Riddlish because it's way hard for others to understand." "Maddie was asking if you're new here." said Raven. Delilah smiled. "Yes I am." said Delilah. "I'm Raven Queen." said Raven. "Are you the daughter of the Evil Queen?" asked Delilah. Raven nodded. "I'm thinking of not signing too but why didn't you sign?" asked Delilah. "Why, I don't fit my destiny: I am too nice and not evil at all." said Raven. "Can I have you as a friend?" asked Delilah. "Sure." said Raven. Then, someone accidentally bumped into her. "I'm terribly sorry." said a blonde haired girl, "That was so not just right." Delilah smiled. "Those shoes." said another girl, "I absolutely adore them!" "This is Ashlynn Ella." said Raven pointing to the girl who screamed about the ruby slippers, "Since she's the daughter of Cinderella, she's crazy about shoes!" Delilah then pointed at the blonde girl. "Who's this?" asked Delilah. Cerise came over. "That's Blondie Lockes." said Cerise, "Her Mirrorcasts are all over..." Cerise smiled, not afraid to show her fangs. "Name's Cerise." she said. Delilah wondered why Cerise had fangs but thought it was wrong to ask at the moment.

_Daughter of Dorothy_

_Royal or Rebel?: Rebel. _

_Parent's Story: The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_

_Roommate: Sydney Scarecrow_

_Secret Heart's Desire: I want to be free from Kansas weather, as long as it's away from tornadoes._

_My "Magic" Touch: Whenever I tap my shoes, it takes me back home which I do not want. _

_Storybook Romance Status: I'd rather hocus focus on how to rewrite this story than think about "the one" right now._

"_Oh Curses!" Moment: I hate to say that it's part of my story but I can't stray away from a yellow path._

_Favorite Subject: Muse-ic. I can sing my feelings out at times._

_Least Favorite Subject: Debate. Who can argue for that long of time? _

_Best Friends Forever After: Raven Queen and Elaina West_

Chapter 4: Survey

It seems that we all need to take a survey on if we pertain to the Royals or the Rebels most. I felt like I was more of a Rebel because my destiny-well, let's just say that I think it sucks. When I got my result, my schedule was printed. "Evil?" said Delilah, "Since when were Rebels the evil type? When someone isn't evil, don't they rebel their story and wanna rewrite it?""Hey Delilah!" said Elaina, "What did you get?" Delilah looked at her. "I got the Rebel schedule." Delilah replied, "You?" Elaina smiled and ran over to Delilah. "Great!" she said, "I did too!" "There is a day held every year." said a voice. We all turned towards who it was. "What is it?" Delilah asked. "Something that you wouldn't know about." said Faybelle, "It's called Legacy Day." "What do we do on that day?" asked Sydney, who was looking forward to her destiny. "It is common for her to be confused." said Timothy, "Because I am searching for a heart and she's searching for a brain." Faybelle glared at Delilah and Elaina. "Your destinies shall be followed." said Faybelle. "They don't have to be followed!" cried Maddie, "I believe in choice but I choose to be the next Mad Hatter!" The two girls crowded around Maddie. "She's right." said Rosy, "I don't want to be considered a fraud in the world of Oz!" Delilah pushed Rosy to the front. "See? Nobody wants to be a fraud wizard." said Delilah. "My brother does." said Rosy. "They have a choice." said Maddie, "And that choice is OK. That's why we have Ever After High. Royals and Rebels unite here at this boarding school. Are we goose feathers and tea everyone?" They didn't understand Maddie's Riddlish but they nodded for Maddie was right.

Chapter 5: School Starts Tomorrow!

_Ellie West _

_Royal or Rebel?: Royal_

_Daughter of the Wicked Witch of the West_

_Parent's Story: The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_

_Roommate: Elaina West_

_Secret Heart's Desire: My desire is to make it known to everybody that I am the one following my destny that was written out for me-I'm very evil. _

_My "Magic" Touch: I don't know if it's magic but I'm able to defy gravity. _

_Storybook Romance Status: I don't need love!_

"_Oh Curses!" Moment: I sometimes mess up the line "I'll get you my pretty and your little dog too." but it's alright to forget at times for you're at school to learn more about your story._

_Favorite Subject: Magicology. Let's say that I have a knack for casting magic. _

_Least Favorite Subject: Dancing Class-ic. Dancing isn't part of my story at all so I hate it._

_Best Friends Forever After: Faybelle Thorn and Sydney Scarecrow_

_Elaina West_

_Daughter of the Wicked Witch of the West _

_Parent's Story: The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_

_Roommate: Eleanor "Ellie" West_

_Secret Heart's Desire: I fit close to Raven. I just want to be myself, not evil. _

_My "Magic" Touch: With a little bit of makeup, I'll look charming if that's what you mean._

_Storybook Romance Status: Don't tell Delilah but I have the feels for Timothy Tin._

"_Oh Curses!" Moment: Whenever after I cast a spell and it all comes out as black smoke. I hate black magic._

_Favorite Subject: I like making potions so Chemythstry. _

_Least Favorite Subject: Magicology. I wish that all the magic would turn out good._

_Best Friends Forever After: Raven Queen and Delilah Gale_

_Rosy Wizard_

_Royal or Rebel?: Rebel_

_Daughter of the Wizard of Oz_

_Parent's Story: The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_

_Roommate: Gloria Goodwitch_

_Secret Heart's Desire: I want everybody to see me not as a fraud but as a wizard that can give them real courage, real hearts, and real brains._

_My "Magic" Touch: I feel like I have a heart._

_Storybook Romance Status: I'll fall in love when I have time. _

"_Oh Curses!" Moment: Whenever after people think that I'm like my father._

_Favorite Subject: Debate. When it comes to debating, I can blow anyone's house in!_

_Least Favorite Subject: Kingdom Management. I've tried it but it just isn't for me, you know?_

_Best Friends Forever After: Just about everyone that agrees with having a choice._

"School's gonna start tomorrow!" said Elaina, "So, we better get to bed."

Chapter 6: First Day of School, Legacy Day

"Get up, sunshine!" said Sydney, "It's the best day ever!" But, Delilah knew very well what day it was. "Delilah! What will you wear for when you pledge your destiny today?" said Sydney. "I don't have to pledge, do I?" said Delilah. That made her roommate gasp. "Delilah! Do you wanna be like Bella and Brutta Sister or like the daughter of the Evil Queen?" said Sydney, "Headmaster Grimm says that if you don't sign, your story will cease to exist!" Delilah got up and rolled her eyes. "They're still here." said Delilah. "But someday their stories will go poof!" said Sydney. "That's what they want you to think." Delilah replied, "But, I'm not that kind of fairy-tale. It's my life that's been waiting its whole life for a rewrite."

_Sydney Scarecrow_

_Royal or Rebel?: Royal_

_Daughter of the Scarecrow_

_Parent's Story: The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_

_Roommate: Delilah Gale_

_Secret Heart's Desire: I've been waiting my whole life for a brain. Hopefully the wizard will grant me a thinkable brain. _

_My "Magic" Touch: I don't know because I don't have a brain._

_Storybook Romance Status: I don't know how to find a boy. Maybe it'll change after my wish comes true._

"_Oh Curses!" Moment: I can't help but be confused in the world. I guess that's how it is with straw instead of a brain._

_Favorite Subject: I don't really know. _

_Least Favorite Subject: Please look above. _

_Best Friends Forever After: I don't know who those are yet. I wish I knew what those were. _

_Gloria Goodwitch _

_Royal or Rebel?: Royal_

_Daughter of Glinda the Good Witch_

_Parent's Story: The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_

_Roommate: I don't have one for now._

_Secret Heart's Desire: I want everybody to realize that I will be the next Good Witch because who would hate a destiny like that?_

_My "Magic" Touch: I can cast spells. _

_Storybook Romantic Status: Unfortunately I have no clue who that is yet. I hope Cupid has something up her sleeve to help. _

"_Oh Curses!" Moment: I can be quite a klutz. I don't know where that came from, though._

_Favorite Subject: Princessology._

_Least Favorite Subject: Royal Student Council. Even with my destiny, it is hard for me to even be as perfect as Snow White's fableous daughter, Apple._

_Best Friends Forever After: Elaina West and Apple White_

"Well, I'm going to wear this to Legacy Day." Sydney said, picking out a red dress. She then showed it to Delilah. "What do you think of it?" she asked. Delilah didn't want to lie or else she'd look like Pinocchio. But Pinocchio's daughter was cursed never to tell lies so she always told the truth and for that, Delilah cherished Cedar as a friend. "It's not my style." said Delilah, happy that she didn't tell a fable. "Well, I got this dress for you." said Sydney, showing it to Delilah. "That looks too off-the-book for me." said Delilah, "I was eyeing this dress in Bookend Botique and that dark blue dress threw me off-the-book!" Sydney's eyes showed that she wasn't interested but she said, "Did you buy it?" Delilah smiled. "I sure did!" said Delilah, "That dress was more wicked awesome than that other one that you bought me." Delilah put on her dress and they went out to pledge or not pledge their destinies.

_Timothy Tin_

_Royal or Rebel?: Royal_

_Son of the Tin Man _

_Parent's Story: The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_

_Roommate: Wilbur "Will" Oz and Leon Cowardly_

_Secret Heart's Desire: I would have one if I had a heart._

_My "Magic" Touch: I can't leave the house without a locket if that's what you mean._

_Storybook Romance Status: I think I like Delilah but Royals and Rebels can't date, right?_

"_Oh Curses!" Moment: Whenever after I have Grimmnastics. During the exercises , I often lose oil instead of sweat so fellow fairy-tales don't bother to sit next to me. _

_Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic. If I don't lose oil while cooking, I love it!_

_Least Favorite Subject: I haven't been in Ever After long enough so I don't know._

_Best Friends Forever After: Sydney Scarecrow and Leon Cowardly._

_Leon Cowardly_

_Royal or Rebel?: Rebel_

_Son of the Cowardly Lion_

_Parent's Story: The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_

_Roommate: Timothy Tin and Wilbur "Will" Oz_

_Secret Heart's Desire: I don't need to be a coward wishing for courage my whole life when I know that in my heart I hold the badge of courage. _

_My "Magic" Touch: I think that I am not like my father is a magic touch._

_Storybook Romance Status: I have a crush on Cerise Hood but isn't she Daring's? _

"_Oh Curses!" Moment: Fairy-tales can't accept when I am nothing like my father, I just have to follow a certain destiny. I'm at Ever After now. Choice is allowed._

_Favorite Subject: Track. Cerise and I like running together or is it her who likes running with me? We'll never know! And to say, she's a Rebel too!_

_Least Favorite Subject: History of Evil Spells. I don't like how it all has to be evil if characters with a terrible destiny aren't evil so they become Rebels._

_Best Friends Forever After: Everyone that supports choice._

Chapter 7: To Pledge or Not to Pledge part 1

Every single year, Legacy Day was held for anyone that was new to Ever After. This is the day that every student gets to pledge or not pledge their destinies. The first one up was the protagonist of The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, the daughter of Dorothy. "My name is Delilah Gale!" said Delilah, picking up the feathered pen. Her hand trembled when she held the pen. "And I will start my own story!" she said. Delilah then walked off. "Follow the yellow brick road." whispered Margret. But, Delilah didn't care for going home, for she hated how Kansas always gave her tornadoes like it hated her. "NEXT!" said Headmaster Grimm. Then, Ellie stepped onto the podium. "My name is Eleanor." said Ellie, "But you can call me Ellie and I will pledge my destiny." She picked up the feathered pen and signed her name. Next up was Ellie's sister, Elaina. "Yes, I am Ellie's sister." said Elaina. "Are you going to pledge too?" asked Blondie Lockes, "Because you need to." Elaina smiled faintly at the daughter of Goldilocks. "I wasn't thinking of signing." said Elaina, "And my name is Elaina West by the way." She then smiled. "I will start my own happily ever after here at Ever After High!" shouted Elaina and walked off the podium. The next student everybody wished that she or he'd pledge his or her destiny but it was another one like Elaina and Delilah who didn't care for her destiny at all. "My name is Rosy Wizard and my brother will be the one who will follow his destiny and not I!" said Rosy, "I will not be called a fraud wizard!" Then she walked off. The audience wished that the next student would be follow their destiny and to their amusement, the next one felt like pledging. "I don't know much of anything because who'd want straw as a brain? My name's Sydney and I will pledge my destiny to get the brain that I've been wishing for!" said Sydney and signed the Storybook of Legends. Then, someone flew on a bubble. "Oh hello!" said Gloria, "My destiny isn't that crummy so I shall pledge it! My name is Gloria Goodwitch and I choose to live my fableous destiny." She then flew off. "I may not seem like much because I am made of tin but I have no feelings like a robot. I need to follow my desitny in order to obtain my heart." said Timothy, signing. "ROARRRR!" said Leon. "Sorry if I scared you guys." he said, picking up the feathered pen. "Are you going to pledge your destiny?" asked Raven Queen, not really amused. "Now that you ask that, I shall tell you!" said Leon. "He's nothing like his father." Briar whispered to Apple, "Of course he won't sign." "Don't be silly, Briar." Apple whispered back, "He'll get over it and pledge, don't worry about it." Leon smiled. "I have had the badge of courage ever since I was born so I will not be pledging my destiny." said Leon.

_Wilbur "Will" Oz_

_Royal or Rebel?: Royal_

_Son of the Wizard of Oz_

_Roommate: Leon Cowardly and Timothy Tin_

_Secret Heart's Desire: I want everybody to know me as the Great and Powerful Oz, not just the one who is found out as a fraud. _

_My "Magic" Touch: I am the Great and Powerful, everything is my magic touch._

_Storybook Romance Status: If the story doesn't call for a woman, then it doesn't._

"_Oh Curses!" Moment: Someone great and powerful doesn't have something that they say "oh curses!" about._

_Favorite Subject: Muse-ic. Just because I sing doesn't stop me from being Great and Powerful and like a girl (author note: not meant to be an insult towards girls.)_

_Least Favorite Subject: Dancing Class-ic. Duchess dared me to have that class and it just isn't my thing._

_Best Friends Forever After: Timothy Tin and Duchess Swan (even though she dared me to join Dancing Class-ic). _

Chapter 8: To Pledge or Not to Pledge part 2

"The last one to pledge!" said Apple White, "We can't forget that one can we?" Rosy trembled in the crowd. What if her brother had changed his mind and decided to rebel his story and there would be nobody to play the part of the Great and Powerful Oz in their story. That would be so sad. Thought Rosy. Then, Rosy's brother went up on the podium. "You can call me Will but my full name is Wilbur." said Will, "I am the Great and Powerful so I shall pledge." Wilbur picked up the feathered pen and signed. Now, everybody has signed and school shall begin.

Next volume- Ever After High: Follow the Yellow Brick Classes


End file.
